


Thoughts of the Father

by FluffandCake



Series: Robbie/Robyn [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffandCake/pseuds/FluffandCake
Summary: He remembered that look staring back at him every time he looked in the mirror when he was younger. Worst, he remembered seeing that look on his sons face far too many times.





	Thoughts of the Father

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I was exposed to Fanon!Glanni way, way before I realized the play even existed, so this is more Fanon than anything.

He woke up with a split lip and aching ribs, like every other morning.

 

Whining, Glanni turned over onto his stomach. He stretched his arms and legs until he felt the joints pop. Eyes closed, he touched his neck, where a new platinum necklace laid.

 

“Ah,” he sighed.

 

Glanni opened his eyes and admired the ruby inlaid with diamonds at the end of the chain.

 

“Well,” he smiled “this certainly makes up for how boring he was at least.”

 

Laughing, Glanni got out of bed and walked to his closet. Humming, he looked through his collection of clothes and shoes trying to decide what to wear.

 

“Sir,” someone knocked, “ Sir there's a girl here wanting work.”

 

“Well send them in.”

 

There was a pause before the door opened. Glanni didn't turn around. He heard someone softly, cautiously moving further into his room. There was a nervous energy about them that made Glanni frown and turn around.

 

His gaze met that of a young woman—no, a young girl wearing a short dress, horrible fitting heels and who looked ready to either fight or flee.

 

“Hello sir,” she said, cheeks red and eyes glued to his, “I'm here to work.”

 

Glanni blinked.

 

“The fuck you are,” he turned back around, “Go back home kid. Come back in a couple of years and then we'll talk.”

 

She sputtered.

 

“I'm—I'm not a kid!”

 

“And I'm Saint. Judas,” he rolled his eyes, “I finally got those damn cops off my back; Go back home little girl.”

 

There was silence for a beat.

 

“Please...”

 

Glanni stopped.

 

“I can't,” there was an almost sob, “I can't—please don't make me—I can't go back, please—!”

 

_Damn it_ , he thought, _God damn it_

 

“How old are you?”

 

The girl sniffled, “Sixteen...”

 

Glanni groaned. He clicked his tongue and thought. He grabbed a light, practically see through robe and slipped it on before turning back toward the girl. He ignored the black and pink stains running down her cheeks.

 

“Whats your name?”

 

“Jolene.”

 

He smiled.

 

“You know basic math and typing?”

 

She frowned, “Uh, I did go to school, yea.”

 

“Think you can take messages, make some phone calls and shit?”

 

Jolene looked confused, “Sure, I guess.”

 

He sat down at his vanity and hummed

 

“I've been looking for a kind of...secretary I guess you can say. Business is good but I'm sometimes a little to busy to sit down and do paperwork.”

 

“I can, I can do that,” the girl said frantically, “I can do that.”

 

“Ground rules,” he said, “You're allowed to go anywhere in the house except when a client is in a room. Curfew is at ten pm, and God help you if I catch your flirting with anybody here.”

 

Glanni turned to face the girl again. A small, trembling smile sat on her lips as she nodded.

 

“You bring anything with you?”

 

“I, I have a bag I left downstairs...”

 

“Good,” Glanni clapped his hands and shouted, “CANDY!”

 

A minute later, a tall red head walked in.

 

“You rang, your highness?”

 

“Oh you,” Glanni gestured toward Jolene, “Meet my new secretary.”

 

He ignored Candy's look.

 

“Please set her up in one of rooms one the third floor,” he leaned back, “and please tell everybody that little Jolene here is off limits.”

 

Candy's eyes widened in understanding.

 

“I see,” she turned to the girl “well come on, honey. Let's get you settled in before the boss man here starts working you.”

 

Thankfully, Candy managed to get Jolene out before the girl thanked him. Once they left, Glanni let his head drop into his hands.

 

“God,” he mumbled, “I'm a fucking idiot.”

 

He should have sent Jolene out. Hell, if he wanted to be nice, he could have called up one of his contacts and get her set up in foster care but the way he looked at him...

 

He remembered that look staring back at him every time he looked in the mirror when he was younger. Worst, he remembered seeing that look on his sons face far too many times.

 

“Damn it,” he stood up and let himself fall back onto the bed, “Damn it.”

 

He didn't like thinking about Robyn.

 

Glanni didn't hate his son. Sure he hated Elizabeth, hated the fact that Robbie was ever born, but he never actually hated him. Glanni loved Robbie. He really did.

 

But, Glanni thought, he had no idea how to love or raise a child. He had his own parents to blame for that.

 

When Elizabeth left, Glanni thought about leaving Robbie at an orphanage, or finding a family that would take him but he couldn't. No matter how much he knew his son would be better off without him, Glanni could not be separated from Robbie because of his fae heritage.

 

So, Glanni had done what he could to raise Robbie alone. He moved them to a slightly nicer apartment and gave the kid all the junk he could eat. He stole books about machines and the occasional costume that he knew Robbie would love. Glanni had even backed out of some of his shadier deals and jobs so that Robbie would be safer.

 

And yet...

 

Yet he still sold drugs out of their apartment. He still brought dozens of men and women to his bed, knowing the walls were thin and that Robbie could hear everything. He would leave for weeks on end on a job, or just to have fun, leaving his son alone. Sometimes, when he came back, Robbie would have bruises and look thinner. Glanni would then bake him dozens of cakes and cookies so the guilt wouldn't kill him.

 

He gripped the necklace around his neck tight.

 

The last time Glanni saw Robbie, he was eighteen and more than ready to move out. He helped his son move to Lazytown and even helped him perfect a glamour to change his face, though Glanni didn't like it.

 

“ _Why, do you want to look any different? Your beautiful, just like your daddy!”_

 

“ _I just...I don't want to see her every time I look in the mirror, OK?”_

 

And so, Robbie left. He still wrote to Glanni every couple of months and called every Christmas, but he refused to visit. Glanni wrote even less, called never and was too much of a coward to to go see his son.

 

“I need a drink.”

 

Glanni snapped his fingers. A bottle of desert wine appeared in his hand, already opened. He sat up and gulped half the bottle in one gulp, relishing the sweet burn. Wiping a hand over his mouth, Glanni leaned back against the pillows and looked over at a clock. He had an early client coming in an hour.

 

He closed his eyes and finished the rest of the wine. Tossing the bottle to the side, Glanni stood and sat back down at his vanity.

 

He didn't want to think about Robyn. He didn't have time to think about Robyn.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finishing up part 4, chapter 1. Here's a preview!
> 
> Stephanie gasped, “A surprise? What is it?”
> 
> Someone was coming up behind Dr. Meanswell. A woman with brown hair, brown eyes and a huge smile on her face—
> 
> “MOM!”
> 
> Robbie dropped the net and ran.


End file.
